It means you have pretty eyes
by RoadRunnerLookingatClouds
Summary: Sam is beginning to get a handle on his life again. Wake up, school, Glee club, homework, work, sleep.   With Stevie and Stacey woven in through every aspect.
1. Chapter 1

**It means you have pretty eyes.**

Post – Prom 2x19

Sam lay down on the sofa bed to catch his breath and closed his eyes. He'd been trying to calm down Stacey and Stevie for at least half and hour, so they'd resemble tame when Quinn arrived to babysit. But one thing had led to another and Sam had been drawn into round, after round of hijinks. He was a sucker for Stacey's pout. Suddenly something landed on the bed right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Stacey lying beside him clad in her purple pajamas. She was proceeding to snuggle in towards him, and soon her arm was across his chest and her head was next to his neck. Sam could feel her puffing, her breath hot against his neck and could he feel her heart pounding through her little chest. Scooping her up, Sam stood,

"No more games honey ok, you'll be to tired to play with Quinn" He said gently lowering her to the ground, Stacey started squirming before she'd reached the carpet and quickly jumped back onto the bed and started giggling as soon as Sam let go,

"Again Sammy" she pleaded, Sam shook his head and went to retrieve his pizza delivery boy cap, the final touch to his uniform, from a stack of boxes next to the door. Before he could pick it up, Stevie came racing out of nowhere and plucked up the hat, running a full circle around Sam, alighting to the bed joining Stacey. Sam groaned,

"Come on dude, I need my hat" he said, turning around to face the two blonde children huddled together on the bed. Stevie held the hat behind his back,

"Na, your not at work yet, you don't need it" he reasoned, Sam rolled his eyes,

"Dude, serious," he said, his agitation seeping through despite his best efforts. Sam knew he was starting to get edgy more of late, it wasn't Stevie or Stacey's fault he he'd started working five nights a week, it wasn't their fault either that they didn't want him to go. Sam started over towards the bed; Stevie sensing an end to his delay tactic, quickly jumped to his feet.

In his haste to get off the bed, his feet became caught in the sheets. Stevie dropped, falling head first off the bed, and face first onto the carpet. As soon as he made contact he began crying.

Racing over to his little brother, Sam gently lifted him up revealing a bloody nose. Vaguely aware that Stacey had joined in the harmony of cries, Sam grimaced at Stevie's contorted face. Hoisting up his little brother up into his arms, Sam made a beeline towards the bathroom when there were three quick taps at the door.

Praying it was Quinn, Sam abruptly turned and rushed to the door, with Stacey latched onto his spare hand. Peering through the peephole he spotted blonde curly hair. Looking for no more detail, Sam thrust open the door, Quinn had been smiling but on spotting Stevie her face fell and she cried out,

"What happened?" Sam shook his head, embarrassed and disappointed with what had happened,

"He had my hat, he was trying to stop me from going to work, and he fell…" Sam gushed closing the door behind Quinn as she rushed into the bathroom, with a sobbing Stacey in tow.

"Sam!" he heard Quinn shout. Following the sound of rushing water he hurried to join Quinn in the bathroom. Sam found Quinn with Stacey on her hip and the little girls face buried into her chest. Quinn had thrown a towel into the sink and was allowing it to become soaked with water, she ushered Sam in and indicated he sit Stevie down on the vanity. Sam gently placed Stevie down and grabbed his shoulders and took another look at his face, blood was dripping out of his nose onto his top and tears in turn, were dripping down his cheeks.

Suddenly Quinn thrust Stacey towards Sam and he took ahold of the little girl cradling her in his arms and tried to soothe her. He whispered, "It's ok" over and over it her ear. Quinn had taken the wet towel and had gently begun dabbing Stevie's face, yet despite her gentle hands Stevie cried out in protest, bringing his hands up to shield his face, he began fighting Quinn's hands. Quinn sighed, but persevered. Gently cooing Stevie she was able to resume dabbing, and eventually the little boys face was clean. Placing the towel back in the sink, Quinn picked up Stevie and nestled her head beside his,

"Well, not the 'Hi Quinn' I was hoping for, but I don't mind" She said smiling, trying to get a whimpering Stevie to meet her gaze. Sam moved over to her,

"Thanks Quinn, you just always seem to be around when I need you" he said, and then realized how corny it sounded, Quinn looked up her and eyebrow raised, and shook her head wandering back out to the other room. Gently sitting down on the side of the bed she rocked Stevie back and forth, gently hushing him. Sam went and sat down next to her, only to have Stacey wriggle from his grasp and worm herself into Quinn's embrace. Slightly hurt, Sam went and picked up the cause of all the trouble; his hat had been left in the middle of the floor and looked like it had been trodden on once or twice. Slipping it on his head Sam looked at Quinn caressing Stacey's face and gently running her fingers through Stevie's hair.

"I guess I'll be off, I'm a little late" Sam mumbled, Quinn looked up at him and blinked her big green eyes, when Sam realized he probably shouldn't be paying as much attention to her big green eyes as he was. Sam fidgeted until once more he was looking at his feet. Suddenly something grabbed at his hand, it was Stacey, her face shining from the tears that had been running down her cheeks. She was standing on the bed but latched on to Sam for stability,

"Bye Sammy" she mumbled trying to claw her way up Sam, pulling his shirt down causing the collar to cut into the back of his neck, swinging her up, to avoid ripping his uniform, she began giggling. Allowing Stacey to sit on his hip Sam brushed the hair from her face and whispered,

"Are you going to be a good girl for Quinn, Princess?" Stacey pressed her face into Sam's shoulder and mumbled something.

Sam tickled his little sister and gently kissed her cheek and dropped her back onto the bed. Quinn whispered something into Stevie's ear. He was, by this stage, quietly sitting on Quinn's lap. Stevie held up his hand for Sam to hi-five, reaching up Sam slapped his little brother's hand,

"You're a pretty tough dude, kiddo" Sam chuckled, ruffling his little brother's hair, Stevie grinned and jumped up off Quinn, launching into a hug for Sam. Embracing his brother Sam whispered into his ear,

"Your man of the house, help Quinn out won't you?" Stevie broke away and nodded walking back over to the bed and sat down beside Quinn. Sam smiled and sighed, checking his pockets for his keys, Sam plucked them from his pants and waved to his siblings and Quinn,

"So I'll be back around midnight, Mom and Dad aren't going to be home till tomorrow, so Quinn is in charge till I get back, right?" he said, looking at Stacey and Stevie. He received identical nods and grinned, "Good, well I'm off, be back as soon as I can." Sam began to walk off towards the door when he heard Quinn clear her throat,

"No goodbye for the babysitter" Sam stopped dead, and pivoted to face Quinn. She'd gotten up from the bed and had her arms folded, frowning at Sam she winked and smirked, Sam shook his head and walked over to her,

"Why thank you little lady" he said, impersonating Matthew Mcconaughey, Quinn cleared her throat and resumed frowning at Sam, Sam laughed "Thanks Quinn" he said, just being Sam Evans, Quinn grinned as Sam brought her close in an embrace. Returning the hug, Quinn could smell the faint scent of pizza on Sam's hat. Sam quickly let go and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I have to go, otherwise I'm seriously late", squeezing Quinn tight once more, Sam left the room at a jog.

Quinn followed him to the door and watched him get into the small yellow bomb with "Little Italy Pizza Parlor" printed on the hood. As he drove off, Quinn closed the door and ran to the bed and grabbed Stevie and Stacey close as all three blondes dissolved into giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was driving down the upper side of Lima, Lima Park Estate, it was a new development that was drawing unusual numbers of families from as far afield as Arizona, Georgia and of course Texas. Before the 'move' as his parents had phrased it to Stevie and Stacey, the Evan's had lived in Lima Terrace, a middle class neighborhood, pools dotted the backyards, everyone had a nice hedge, but best of all, Sam had liked his families picket fence. It was sort of silly but Sam liked to think of the picket fence as the true patriot of America.

Every principle that had seemingly worth been standing for in history had been provoked and pushed for with a picket line. Sam had loved this little piece of the people's voice in his front yard. Plus, with the hair raising stories Puck had told him, a bit of extra security is was always reassuring. But now, living in the 'American Family Motel', Sam was being exposed to the Lima society that even Puck frowned upon. Two night s ago, at about ten 'o'clock Sam had been brushing his teeth when there had been a knock at the door. Assuming it was his parents Sam had straight away opened the door; he'd been faced with a sixty something bum. With a straggly grey beard, missing teeth and the strong smell of booze wafting off him Sam had hurriedly closed the door and spent the next hour comforting Stacey and Stevie while the old guy had banged their door and yelled expletives.

Turning into one of the cul-de-sacs Sam pulled up and killed the engine. Reaching into the back seat Sam grabbed the insulated pizza carry bag and pulled the receipt off the bag, holding it up to window he read it by the light shed by the lamppost he'd parked beside.

_Schuester_

_54 Franklin R. Crescent _

_1 x Triple Cheese_

Shit. Sam thought opening the car door. Putting the shoulder strap around him Sam jammed the keys into the door and twisted, the locks inside locked with a click and Sam jumped up over the gutter and made his way to the footpath. Slowly walking past mailboxes Sam counted the numbers. It wasn't like he didn't like Mr. Schuester, it just seemed that more recently every, 'How're you doing", was overshadowed by it's "Poor Sam" undertone. He was touched by everyone's kind heart, but all the same, it's not like someone died.

_48, 50, 52… 54. _Sam turned to see Mr. Shuester's house. Scuffing his feet on the path, Sam hitched up the bag a little more as he jumped up the step onto the porch and re-read the receipt, but the same person, place and pizza was still there. Shaking his head Sam rang the doorbell and stepped back.

Will Schuester opened his front door and smiled to find one of his Glee club kids on his porch,

"Sam, how are you?" he asked ushering Sam inside into the hall, Sam seemed to cringe as he came in,

"Yeah, good thanks Mr. Schue…" Sam mumbled struggling to juggle the pizza box he'd just removed from its bag, the payment folder and his keys, sliding his hand under the box Sam suddenly felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, straightening up with shock Sam proceeded to drop his bundle, box, bag, folder, keys, emotional composure, all of it.

Will saw Sam's shoulders slump and saw him bite his big bottom lips, as it began to tremble.

"It's ok Sam, we can clean it up…" Will began reaching for Sam's shoulder, but before he could reassure Sam, he tore his phone from his back pocket and began to read a message. "What's up?" cautioned Will.

"Quinn" Sam said huskily, "She'd the only one who'd message me, and only if something was wrong with Stevie and Stacey". Will bit his lip,

"They ok?" he asked leaning towards Sam, instead of answering he flung himself at Will thrusting his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, Will was reminiscent of a similar moment he'd shared with Finn over a year ago, moments after being told Quinn was pregnant, Finn had come to Will for comfort, and now Sam had extended Will the same expression of trust. Sam gradually stopped crying and stood up straight, his brow was furrowed and his jaw clenched, Sam thrust his phone towards Will, taking the phone gently Sam sat down on a chair and began to cry once more into his hands. Frowning Will looked at the LCD display expecting the worst,

**Going out for ice cream. Made sure I have the keys. Every1 is ok. C U soon :) 3 **

Unable to stop himself, Will sighed with laughter in relief.

"Well that's ok isn't it?" he said giving Sam's phone back as he knelt beside him, Sam brought his hands away from his face, and shuddered as he breathed in,

"Yeah, but, the feeling that something terrible has happened, it's like your stomach drops five floors…" Trailing off Sam's breathing began to become irregular as he fought off a new wave of tears, "Their so little, and life has just dished them up some pretty big stuff, I can't let it get to them" Sam finished sniffling. Will stood back up and surveyed the young man sitting in his wicker chair. Sam had kept his families situation under raps so long, and since letting it all out, had seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders, but it was seeing him, like this, Will realized just how much was still left for Sam to struggle through.

"Sam, I can't say it'll get better, but it'll get easier, I promise. Do you know how worried I was about taking charge of Glee club? I was suddenly the courier of six young people's hopes and dreams. It could crush them if I failed, and as that number grew, so did the pressure I felt to make them succeed. But then, every so often, I look at you guys, and realize what brilliant young people you've turned out to be. And now, that you're growing up, your taking charge of your own hopes and dreams, and I'm not the be all and end all for your futures". Sam looked at Mr. Schuester and frowned,

"So I'm in charge of Stevie and Stacey's hopes and dreams?" he said confused ruffling his blonde fringe, Will shook his head and smiled,

"No, you're just in charge of them, but stop beating yourself up, you're doing a fine job. And I think at the moment, you are their hopes and dreams. They wanna be just like their big brother. A young man who shows extreme strength of character," Will said, squeezing Sam's shoulder, at this Sam looked up and grinned at Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Sam said, his voice no longer affected by tears. Will patted Sam's back and looked down at his carpet, strewn with all the makings of a pizza delivery boy, box, bag ect.

"What do you say to coming back over here tomorrow morning, and I'll fix you and the little one's some pancakes and then do the school run?" Will said reaching down and picking back up Sam's kit. Sam had also gotten down on his hands and knees and had begun replacing his tips and payments into the correct slips.

"S-s-sure". He said faltering, stunned by Mr. Schuester's gesture, Sam's voice faltered, "S-Stevie and Stacey would love that. Their crazy about you since you let them join in at Glee club," Will grinned, he'd always had an affinity with kids, he'd be grateful if Sam let him help out in this small way.


End file.
